Seven Years
by kidgetsacquaintedwithuniverse
Summary: This is a Rose/Scorpius fanfic that follows their interactions with each other in their seven years at Hogwarts. The situation isn't that original but this is just my take on a very popular topic in Harry Potter fanfiction that I personally love. Please read, enjoy, and tell me how you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"So that's little Scorpius," said Rose's father pointing out three people in the distance, one of which was a small, pale, blonde haired boy. Her dad was saying something to her but she didn't hear what he said because the boy was smirking at her, she met his silver eyes and then he winked and turned away to talk to his parents.

"Don't set them against each other already," Rose heard her mom say to her dad and he leaned down to her and said,

"Just don't get too friendly with him, Grandad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pure blood," Rose jumped, had he seen them staring at each other? Just then James rushed out of a train compartment distracting everyone from Rose's flushed face.

* * *

"What house do you reckon you'll be in Rose?" Albus asked her from across the compartment.

"Practically everyone in the family has been in Gryffindor, so that's I expect I suppose, but I guess I could be happy in Ravenclaw," she said after thinking about it for a moment.

"How are so you unconcerned about it?" Albus asked in wonder.

"Well for one I haven't had James filling my head with nonsense and anxieties," she said just as James opened the compartment door.

"Talking about how disappointed Mum and Dad are going to be when Albus gets Hufflepuff?" he said in mock seriousness and his friends laughed.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Albus whispered as new fears began to expand in his brain.

"Oh come off it, James you know there hasn't been a Weasley or Potter that hasn't been Gryffindor, you've got nothing to worry about Albus," Dominique Weasley said as she walked up through the aisle to the blockade caused by James and his friends.

"Did you expect to be in Gryffindor, Dominique?" asked Albus.

"Well, dad and everybody was in his family was in Gryffindor like I said, but my mom went to Beauxbatons so I wasn't sure what the hat would choose," she said redoing her white blonde ponytail, "But I guess it just thought I was a Gryffindor and that's what it chose,"

"How were none of you worried about this," Albus asked.

"Well…actually your brother was the most freaked of all of us in our first year," she said.

"Oh, stuff it Dominique. She's obviously remembering wrong," huffed James to Albus and Rose and then continued on down the aisle with his friends.

"Is it true?" Rose said.

"Definitely, but Albus, you know the reason he gives you such a hard time about it is because he just wants to be a cool older brother to you," Dominique said.

"Really?" said Albus. Dominique nodded before leaving to go to her own friend's compartment. Albus was thinking about what Dominique said when Rose got up,

"I'm going to go change into my robes,"

"But we still have like two hours until we get there," said Albus.

"I…just like to be prepared," she said sounding just like her mother. She went and got into them without any trouble but when she stepped out she ran straight into the boy from the train station. It took her a moment to notice but she realized a few seconds later that he was also wearing his robes and had just stepped out of changing into them as well.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy aren't you?" Rose asked him.

"And you're Rose Weasley," he said.

"Why were you staring at me at the train station?" Rose said using the bluntness she inherited from both parents. And while he was smug and confident when they were distanced from each other, now that they were face to face, Scorpius was quite nervous,  
"I, well, my father's told me a lot about you Weasley's and I just wanted to, ah, was interested in, well, seeing what you were like," he stammered.

"What did your father say about 'us Weasley's'?" Rose asked accusingly, her hands on her hips and looked as menacing as an eleven year old can.

"Well, he, er, he told me about-"

"Would you two first years either move on or get out of the way before I hex you!" an older burly child said to the pair and they turned with wide eyes and quickly ducked into a nearby empty compartment.

"So you were saying," she asked as a statement, sitting down, not about to let him get away without an answer. Scorpius looked downright frightened to be in a compartment alone with Weasley who looked like she was about to strike, but uneasily sat down opposite. However, after he stumbled through his explanation and made sure she knew that what his father had said about the Weasley's wasn't insulting (he may have out a thing or two) one thing led to another and soon they were talking about Hogwarts, home, and anywhere else their conversation went. Her energetic and humorous personality met his sarcastic and sharp one and what occurred was, for now, an innocent connection in two innocent children. They didn't even realize what time it was until Albus slammed open the compartment door.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Rose! There's only about a half hour until we arrive. And who is this?" he said, out of breath.

"I'm so sorry Al, we just ran into each other by accident and we started talking and lost track of time," she apologized, standing up.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said also standing up and held out his hand to Albus who shook it quickly, "And I should be going too," he said, and without another word he lightly stepped out the door and walked away down the aisle. Rose looked sadly down the hallway for a moment wondering when she would see him again.

"I really am sorry Albus, I didn't mean to leave you alone," she said as they walked back to their compartment.

"Well you did," he said shortly, "You ditched me for someone you just met!"

"I know, and I won't do it again. You know you're my favorite cousin," she pleaded looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hm" he said.

"Would you forgive me if I buy you a chocolate frog?" she tried.

"Did you just use flattery _and_ bribery?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I meant both of them," she said hopefully.

"Alright, I forgive you Rose, you know I can't stay mad at you...but only if you throw in a licorice wand," he said.

* * *

The next time she saw Scorpius Malfoy was sooner than she thought, it was about an hour later and she was crowded up next to all the other first years in the great hall about to be sorted. The sorting hat was up to the M's and Albus was whispering worries into Rose's ear when she heard a familiar name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the teacher shouted and the pale, blonde boy began to move his way up through the back of the crowd. When he reached Rose his hand brushed hers and he winked at her out of the corner of his eye, Rose blushed and looked down so nobody would notice. When the sorting hat was placed on his head it debated for a long time and the hall was silent, unable to hear what the hat and the boy's conversation. Finally it shouted out,

"SLYTHERIN!" and all the houses burst out into relieved applause. The expression on his face was that he had been expecting it, but for a moment a flicker of disappointment slipped across his face and Rose noticed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just wanted to add a disclaimer before we start just in case because I didn't last time. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Also I apologize that these first few chapter are going to be kind of fluffy, but don't worry, there will be drama later. Just let them be innocent now.**

* * *

"Alright everybody gather around, and I'll tell you how we're going to do this. Due to inconveniences we'll be sharing the field with Slytherin and pooling our resources by having both of our teams tryout together, so I want everybody to be playing their best to show them who's number one," said Eva Wood with a competitive glint in her eye. Rose was among the cluster of few first years brave enough to tryout and looked like the only one who knew what she was doing. Growing up at The Burrow she had always been around her Quidditch loving cousins and had been riding a broom since she was seven. Eva walked over to the Slytherin captain and after they discussed for a moment they had them all fly around the pitch a couple times. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain did a not so secret pump of her fist when a student from her house surpassed the rest of the students and began leading the pack. Rose wasn't the fastest but she was, without a doubt, the best of the first years. The two other one's that had showed up had been able to ride and showed some skills but soon fell behind as the quidditch tryouts circled the field. Rose sped to the front and was in between two older Slytherin's who laughed and began to swerve into her on purpose.

"Hey! Knock it off!" she said trying to avoid them but only succeeded in putting herself several feet behind them and towards the end of swarm of riders. Suddenly she spotted a familiar face in green robes next to her.

"Scorpius?" she shouted over the rush of wind and broomsticks. The boy turned and his face lit up,

"Rose!" he exclaimed and moved slightly closer to her. Since they were on brooms and going at high speeds crowded by lots of other students about fifty feet in the air they couldn't exactly start a conversation, that and the fact that Scorpius was too focused on Rose's flushed from the wind cheeks and her bright red, streaming hair. Also, Rose may have noticed that Scorpius's bright silver eyes and his delighted smile and forgotten about talking. But, nearly as soon as they had noticed each other they were touching down for the next exercise. As Rose was walking off the field towards Eva, James ran up to her,

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was who?" she said innocently.

"That boy you making eyes at," he said accusingly.

"I was _not_ 'making eyes' at anyone,"

"Oh yes you were, _and_ he was a Slytherin,"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"My little cousin _cannot_ date a Slytherin!"

"And why can't she?"

"Alright you two, let's just calm down and relax," said a voice from behind who snuck up on them and draped his arms around both of them.

"Fred, could you please tell James how _ridiculous_ he's being," said Rose to her sixth year cousin.

"Well, James you are being a little paranoid. She's only a first year and suddenly you just jumped to dating," said Fred, "She's not going even going to be dating until at least her sixth year. Not with all of us older cousins looking after her,"

"Hey!" said Rose, "I'll date when _I_ decide, and if he's Slytherin you'll all have do deal with it,"

"Look at her James, she's practically an infant," Fred said pinching her cheeks as James laughed.

"Very funny," said Rose pushing him away, "I knew I couldn't depend on a male Weasley to help,"

"Hey, I got him off your back didn't I?" Fred leaned down and whispered to her as James walked on ahead, satisfied.

"I guess so," Rose said and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, good luck little cousin," he said and walked away to try and flirt with the other sixth year girls.

* * *

"Okay everyone, I have decided on the 2017 Gryffindor Quidditch team of Hogwarts," said Eva as everyone gathered around.

"Enough with the dramatics Eva, this isn't the nationals," shouted out Fred. She glared at him before continuing,

"I will keep my position as chaser along with Fred Weasley II, and Angus Robins," several people groaned and began to complain but were quickly cut off by others, "Our beaters will be Roxanne Weasley and Callum Abney. Keeper will be Edith Bell, and our Seeker is James Potter." finished Eva. Rose sighed and picked up her broomstick and walked exhausted back across the grounds to the castle. The tryouts had been tough and all she wanted to do was go to her dormitory and rest. She spotted a similar figure in green walking the same way, and looked back at James who was too busy celebrating to notice, and then ran up to him.

"Hi Scorpius, did you make the team?" she asked him once she had reached him.

"No, you?' he said.

"Nope, it's okay though. There's always next year right?" she said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, my dad didn't make it until his second year anyway," said Scorpius.

"My dad didn't make it until his _sixth_ year," said Rose laughing at first but then realizing what it could mean for her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be on the team before then," said Scorpius reassuringly.

"Thanks, Scorpius," she said.

"I'd better go, I have to get cleaned up," he said gesturing to all the mud covering his uniform and face.

"I can take care of that," said Rose and pointed her wand at him, " _Tergeo_ ," Instantly all the mud began to disappear off of him and soon he was completely clean.

"That was a third year level spell," observed Scorpius with a smile, and he produced his wand from his robes and said, " _Tergeo_ ," and all the dirt began clean itself off of Rose's happily surprised face, "It's a good thing that I know it too,"

* * *

"You're Scorpius, aren't you," said Albus to the Slytherin standing alone in the corridor.

"Yes," he said surprised at someone talking to him.

"I'm Albus Potter, you know Rose, my cousin," he said.

"Oh, right. We met on the train," Scorpius said.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" asked Albus. Scorpius was surprised again, after he got over the first surprise he had just figured Albus had wanted something, or had to tell him that Rose thought he was weird and didn't want him to talk to her anymore. But it seemed like Albus was just being friendly.

"Um, yeah. I do," he said awkwardly.

"I love watching it, but I'm no good at playing, my cousins have tried to teach me but it hasn't worked. I saw you at tryouts and you were really good. I was there watching Rose and my brother. He's the real Quidditch star of the family; well of course my sister is too young but for now James is the best of us siblings. But really my whole family has played; there are at least three of us on the team this year. It's really kind of weird that I can't play, although there are a few people in my family that didn't play, like my Aunt Hermione, what about you?" he said nearly all in one eager breath. Scorpius paused for a minute before answering, honestly he was a little overtaken by Albus's speech.

"Well, my dad played when he was in school and-" he was interrupted by Rose arriving around the corner and saying,

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she said cheerfully.

"Quidditch," answered Albus.

"Brilliant," she said and then checked her watch, "Oh! Albus we have to be in Potions in five minutes,"

"Really? So do I," said Scorpius.

"C'mon then you two, let's go," said Rose impulsively grabbing Scorpius's hand and pulling him along. Scorpius wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but he knew that he might just have made friends with two members of the wild Weasley-Potter clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I promise this is the last fluffish chapter, but it might be the last one for a while because I start school tomorrow. Also, if it's unclear, the first part is in the summer of their first year and the second part is christmas in their second year.**

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. Four heads turned to the sound of a beak pecking at the window and saw a snowy white owl perched on their windowsill.

"I wonder who that could be from? We've already got our post," said Hermione as she rose to open the window and let in the bird. Rose suddenly turned scarlet and jumped up to stop her mother before she got the letter.

"It's mine mum, just a friend from school," she said snatching the letter from the owl and tucking it into her pocket.

"Ooooh, Rose has a boyfriend!" said Hugo.

"I do not, it's from a friend at school that's a _girl_ , Hugo," Rose said.

"Then why does it say Scor-" Hugo tried to say but Rose quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. Rose's father looked at her suspiciously,

"Rose, who is-" he started but Rose interrupted.

"You know what, I'm not really hungry anymore, I think I'm going to go upstairs," said Rose and she practically ran to her room clutching the letter. Ron jumped up from his seat and was about to follow her upstairs when his wife said,

"Wait! Just let me go and talk to her first, you're not going to help with your yelling," she said.

"Well if there's a reason to yell-," he said.

"There usually isn't," said Hermione and followed her daughter upstairs. She found Rose lying down on her stomach on her bed with her feet in the air, pouring over the letter.

"Rose, dear," said her mother as she softly entered the room. Rose jumped up from the bed and grabbed the letter away from her mother's sight.

"Do you want to talk about the person that letter is _really_ from?" she asked.

"Well…he really is just a friend from school, Albus, he and I hung out this year," she started tentatively, her mother always seemed to get things out of her with no effort at all.

"But, it seems like you might think of him as more than friend," said Hermione perceptively. Rose turned bright red again and said,

"Well, maybe. But that's not why I wanted to hide it from dad, the thing is…he's Scorpius Malfoy," said Rose.

"Oh," said her mother carefully, "And you were worried your father would…"

"Blow up," said Rose finishing her mother's sentence and they both laughed.

"Well, I think you should tell your father about who the letter is from, really," said her mother.

"You sure he'll be okay with it?" asked Rose skeptically.

"Eventually, yes," said her mother.

"What?!" Rose and her mother heard from downstairs. Just after they heard the shout Hugo dashed into the room with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Rose, he made me tell him," he apologized.

"Here we go," said Rose.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Scorpius asked Albus and Rose.

"Comepletely, we already told everybody that you were coming, Grandma Molly has probably made you a sweater by now," said Albus.

"But, they won't freak out 'cause I'm a Malfoy will they?" he asked.

"The only one you really have to worry about is my dad, but I'll keep you far from him. As long as my grandparents like you you'll be fine," said Rose assuring him not so successfully. Scorpius sighed and tried not to panic, it was too late to tell his father to pick him at the train station when they arrived. But then he saw Rose's excited smile at the thought of him spending Christmas at the Burrow and he felt like he would do anything to keep that look on her face. A few minutes later the train came to an abrupt stop and Scorpius took a deep breath before standing up to get his luggage. They met up with James in the hallway and he said goodbye to his friends and followed them off the train. As soon as they got off Rose spotted her mom, dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny standing together with Hugo and Lily. The three children took off for their families and Scorpius followed them slowly and stood off to the side awkwardly while they hugged and caught up until Ginny noticed him.

"You must be Scorpius Malfoy, I'm Ginny. Albus and James's mother," she said kindly.

"Hi," said Scorpius.

"This is my husband, Harry," she said dragging Harry away from an animated conversation with James, "Honey, this is Scorpius Malfoy, remember he's coming with us for Christmas,"

"Oh, right. Hello Scorpius, I'm Harry Potter," said Harry holding out his hand which Scorpius shook and nodded his head fast with his eyes wide. At that moment Lily ran up to him and said,

"I'm Lily Potter, I'm coming to Hogwarts next year,"

"Hi," he said again, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Then Rose and walked over closer to them bringing her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Scorpius," she said, to Scorpius's relief, doing the introductions. Her mother smiled and said,

"I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron," she said.

"Hello," Scorpius said. And to his great dismay Ron only glared at him.

"Ronald! Say hello," Hermione whispered.

"Hello," he said gruffly.

"You must be Rose's booooyfriend!" said Hugo running up to him with Lily and they both giggled. His pale cheeks turned a bright shade of red and Ron glared at him fiercely.

"N-no, I'm not-" he stuttered and looked to Albus for support, he was already in trouble and these were only four of the Weasley-Potters adults he had to face. This might be harder than he thought.

* * *

Scorpius gasped for breath as he gazed at his surroundings, it was the first time he had apparited and he decided that he it was not a pleasant form of travel. After Hermione let of his arm he stared at his new surroundings. He was in front of a very tall and crooked house in the countryside, he immediately felt embarrassed in his fancy robes in this rural setting. He followed the group to the door,

"So, you're sure this will be fine?" he whispered to Rose right before Harry knocked on the door.

"Definitely," she said and squeezed his hand before they both realized what she was doing. She immediately let go and they both blushed and looked away. The door opened slowly with a creak and standing there was a short, stout woman with gray hair streaked with red.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and came outside to hug him. She moved on through the family ending with her grandchildren.

"You're getting so tall Lily, and so beautiful," she said standing back to look at her the youngest in their group. Finally she saw Scorpius, she came right up to him and squeezed him tight in a hug,

"Oh Scorpius! We've been so excited to meet you! Rose and Albus have told us so much about you." Scorpius was still in shock from the hug, he couldn't believe this woman was so pleased to meet him. Someone she'd never met, not to mention, a Malfoy.

"Er, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Oh, call me Grandma Molly," she said though Scorpius had no intention of doing so whatsoever, "Now come inside dear, and meet everyone," Scorpius followed Mrs. Weasley into the small entrance into the most crowded dining room he had ever seen. There were at least two-dozen people talking, laughing, and greeting the newcomers, children old and young were running around with other, and various pets nipping at their heels. It was the absolute opposite of Malfoy Manor at the holidays, and Scorpius loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here's the chapter that six of you (hopefully) have been waiting for, also you may have noticed I updated the last chapter by just cutting out some stuff I didn't find really necessary. And finally, I don't own harry potter. There, now we may proceed.**

* * *

"Why don't we go and talk for a minute Scorpius," said Scorpius's grandfather to him from across the quietly tense drawing room.

"Lucius," said Scorpius' father warningly.

"Trust me, Draco," he said discreetly. And Scorpius and his grandfather walked out into the hall.

"I've noticed the two children that have come to the Manor on more than one occasion, a Potter and a Weasley, correct?" he said, taking his time.

"Yes," said Scorpius, confirming.

"I have also seen the way the Weasley girl looks at you," at this Scorpius froze, "And I know where it is going to go,"

"Scorpius," he said looking straight at him, "A Malfoy and a Weasley can never be together. They may try but in the end both will just get hurt, so, I think that you should cut it off now. Stop seeing these two friends altogether, it might be a little painful in the beginning but it will save you from much worse in the end." Lucius continued, as Scorpius remained blank.

"What if I don't believe you," said Scorpius calmly without looking at him. Lucius was surprised at first but quickly recovered from his grandson's unexpected bravery.

"Well, that's your choice. I'm just trying to help you, I don't want to see my only grandson get hurt later," Scorpius repressed rolling his eyes, he wasn't going to fall for that,

"What if I'm not worried about myself," he said.

"Well then think of her, I couldn't care less if a worthless Weasley gets her heart broken, but you obviously do," his grandfather said, the conversation turning ugly on both ends.

"Don't you talk about her like that," he said his face getting flushed from anger.

"Just think about what I've said, Scorpius, and decided what the best choice is," said Lucius coolly and turned away to walk back down the hallway. Scorpius was still angry, and confused, though he didn't want to show it, what his grandfather had said had gotten to him. At first he tried to dismiss it immediately, there was no way he was taking the advice of his grandfather, he still believed in purebloods being superior. But soon he learned that he couldn't stop thinking about it, even after he left. He thought about the chances of them staying together based on their family history and now he realized there was some truth in what Lucius had said. Scorpius began to grow paranoid, considering his choices all the time, thinking and over thinking it all the time. But it really came down to what was best for Rose, and maybe making sure she didn't get hurt later by him would be worth it. He thought and thought about it for the rest of the summer holidays, and by the time it was time to go back to King's Cross Station, he had made his decision and how best to execute it.

"Have you seen Scorpius, James?" asked Rose worriedly, "It's been an hour already and Albus and I have been looking everywhere."

"Oh don't worry, he's probably off somewhere snogging a nice Slytherin girl," teased James.

"That is _not_ funny James," said Rose taking a swipe at him. Just then Albus ran up to them out of breath and said, "I found him,"

"Where is he then?" asked Rose.

"Coming," said Albus. Rose looked down the hall to where she saw Scorpius striding down the aisle, but something was wrong. He was with two other Slytherin students who he had never hung out with before, besides he never had interest in making friends with his own housemates before.

"Scorpius? I thought that you would be sitting with Albus and I, like we usually do," said Rose unsure of herself.

"Why would I ever want to sit with two _Gryffindors_ , much less a Potter and a worthless _Weasley_ ," he spit out the last word as if it were an insult as the two Slytherins around him laughed. Rose was in shock and didn't even know what to say for a few seconds.

" _What_ did you say to her, Malfoy?" said James moving in front of Rose, his wand drawn.

"Wait! James, stop. Just let me talk to him," said Rose to James and pushed past him before he could stop her, Scorpius's face now inches from hers, "Why are you doing this?" she said staring into his wide silver eyes. He faltered for a moment and almost came back to her,

"I guess I just finally came to my senses, I have no idea why I used to hang out with you and your _pathetic_ cousin," he said regaining his character. Rose's face hardened at the insult to Albus and she raised her wand and said, " _Anteoculatia!_ " Immediately antlers back to grow from Scorpius's head and his new Slytherin friends began trying to shoot spells at it to make it go away but it only made it worse. James was almost collapsed over laughing and was about to congratulate his cousin on her hex but turned and saw she was gone. Rose hadn't stuck around to observe her handiwork and had fled to her compartment before anyone saw her cry.

Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall miserable, but he had to pretend that he was fine, so he forced a smug smile while his new friends told about what had happened on the train leaving out the part where he had temporarily grown horns. It hadn't bothered him because Scorpius knew he deserved it. Rose would never agree to stop being friends and maybe more just to protect herself, so he figured the best way to carry out his plan was to make Rose Weasley hate him. He watched as the name Lily Potter was called and a little red haired girl with green eyes skipped up the stairs. Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes, how he wished he was over there at the Gryffindor table congratulating her and her brothers and sitting next to Rose and, and, and…that is the last thought he would have about then. He had to get used to this new life and he had to start by not thinking about Rose and the rest of them.

"Weasley, Hugo!" the teacher called out and Scorpius groaned as a small redheaded boy bounded up to the sorting hat stool. Starting now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that it took this long to post this chapter. Hopefully I won't make you guys wait like three weeks again.**

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what an animagus is?" asked the teacher as Rose's hand shot up just before Scorpius's did, but he put down a few seconds later after his Slytherin housemates around him looked at him in confusion. But it was too late to raise his hand and answer smugly instead of eagerly.

"An animagus is a wizard or witch who can transform themselves into the animal of their choice without a wand," said Rose triumphantly glaring at Scorpius.

"Very good Ms. Weasley," said the teacher.

"Know-it-all," he whispered to his crowd just so Rose could hear a few desks over. She resisted the urge to jinx him right there in class.

"Ugh, this transfiguration homework is going to kill me, I can't believe she assigned three whole-" Eva was interrupted from her complaint to Rose as they walked together out of the classroom.

" _What_ a complete teacher's pet," said Alice Parkinson to Scorpius as the Slytherin's walked out just behind Rose and Eva. Rose's face hardened, ready for a fight, and they both stopped talking.

"But of course she could be worse," said Scorpius and Rose caught her breath for a moment, not noticing the menacing tone in his voice as her hopes falsely soared, "At least she's the first Weasley to actually have some natural brains," Rose whirled around at this to face him at this,

"Oh that's it Malfoy, you take that back!" she said brandishing her wand, "At least my family wasn't on _Voldemort's_ side in the Great War," He flushed pink at her words and retorted as if he wasn't bothered at all but her last comment,

"And if that wasn't bad enough, her other half of the family is muggles!" he cackled along with the rest of his gang, especially Alice.

"Would you leave her alone!" shouted Eva joining Rose against the other larger group.

"Ha, got your bodyguard to protect you Rose?" he said, referring to Eva and Rose's considerable height difference.

"He's not worth it," whispered Eva to Rose, being a little scared of her nearly flaming best friend.

"No," said Rose, but was pulled away by Eva and she pretended to calm down enough to walk with her then suddenly whipped around and shouted " _Flipendo!_ " at Scorpius. He was blasted back a few feet and onto his back. Rose turned the opposite way and walked fast away as Eva chased after her.

"Rose! You can't just do that! You could get in big trouble and you can't just go around blasting people!" said Eva, "I know he's a jerk but he's not worth all that,"

"He's more than a jerk Eva," said Rose.

"I know, I know, I can't believe you were ever friends with him,"

"Me neither," said Rose looking back for a moment at him getting up to his feet brushing himself off.

* * *

The announcer shouted names as the Slytherin team flew out onto the field and Rose narrowed her eyes as the name Scorpius Malfoy was called. But a moment later she was zooming through the air, her hair flying and easing her sudden flare of anger. Then the whistle was blown and the balls were released. Rose flew above the other players and scanned the field for the golden glint of what she was looking for. She suddenly found it slightly hard to concentrate when Scorpius stopped a few feet away from her and began to do the same thing she was. She closed her eyes and shook her head as ten points for Slytherin was announced. She suddenly saw a faint glimpse of something shining by their beater's head. She dove for it straight through the chaos of chasers. But suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a bludger coming her way and had to spin away from the snitch and it dashed away and out of her sight. She tried to follow it but soon lost it and groaned in frustration as Slytherin scored on them again. She cursed their goalkeeper but may have been biased because he was one of the only students on the team that wasn't a Potter or Weasley. Then she spotted Scorpius chasing something across the field as fast as he could and saw the flash of gold only feet in front of him. She raced of towards him and caught up quickly as he circled towards her. They were so close together Rose could have reached out and pushed him off his broom but resisted. They both were closing in and were reaching out as far as they could when Rose heard the crack of the bat hitting the bludger. But it was too late as they both stopped and stared at the large bullet coming straight at them. Then Rose felt something shove her to the side and she almost lost her grip on her broom and was holding on by her hands and one leg in an awkward position. Since she was knocked to side she didn't see the impact but she certainly heard it. There was a sickening crack worse than the first one and once Rose and secured herself so she wasn't going to fall forty feet down she saw him sailing towards the ground. Without thinking she pointed her broom to the ground and went into a nose dive almost flinging herself from it as she held on with one hand. He had started earlier and was closing in on the ground fast but she urged the broom faster and saw it was going to be down to the last foot off the ground. A small object whizzed next to her face and without changing her course she reached out and grabbed it. Then she flat out dove for the spot where he was going to land trying not to think of the sound of the bludger hitting or if what she was doing was even worth it. At the last second she angled parallel with the ground and a second later she felt him land on top of her. The force of both impacts made her vision start to darken and the last thing she remembered was hearing many whistles being blown and being tangled up in the grass with her broom and an unconscious Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius didn't remember much of yesterday; he could barely even try with all the pain. What really scared him was the fact that he didn't even know why his head hurt so much. There was the Quidditch game, and then he heard the bat and then, Rose! He suddenly remembered everything until the bludger made contact; he certainly hoped Rose was feeling better than he was. All these thoughts combined with a really annoying voice made him open his eyes finally to see the hospital wing and Alice looking down at him next to his bed. He quickly tried to close his eyes again but it was too late, she saw him.

"You're awake! Oh, I was so worried when that bludger came at you. We've all been plotting ways to get back at the Gryffindor who hit it," she said gesturing towards the other Slytherins he just noticed surrounding his bed.

"Haha," he tried to laugh as if it pleased him but it came out a cough. He tried not to scoot away as Alice laid her hand on his cheek in concern. They had been dating for a few months now and he still wasn't used to it. He knew it really helped keep up his "true" Slytherin persona but it was still incredibly hard sometimes not to let on that he wanted to go and profess his love to Rose when he saw her and beg to go back to the way it was before. Sometimes he did feel kind of bad for basically using Alice, she really was nice to him. But he didn't feel so guilty when he saw how she treated others like Rose. And it was always harder not to defend Rose when others started to join in his bullying. He had just gotten used to trading insults with Rose, he tried to pretend it was a game they were playing to see who was the better actor. He only slipped up when she said something that really got to him and couldn't pretend she was acting anymore. He guessed he would just have to get used to Alice now too.

"What happened to that Weasley that almost got hit, I was hoping to shove her _into_ the bludger but I guess I only got her knocked around." He said trying to ask casually if she was okay.

"It was really weird, she didn't fall off her broom but somehow ended up losing control and nose diving right under you, it was lucky really, she broke your fall," said Alice. Wow, she really could be stupid sometimes, at least Scorpius hoped she was and what he thought was true. Rose had saved him.

"Did she end up here too?" he said struggling to keep his voice smug.

"Yeah, but she woke up a while ago, only a few broken bones but Madame Abbott won't let her leave." said one of the surrounding Slytherin's right now Scorpius couldn't really tell and pointed to a bed across the aisle and down a few. He saw her then, sitting up in bed and absorbing in reading some book.

"How long exactly has it been?" he asked.

"You've been out for almost a whole day and a half, we were starting to get really worried. Madame Abbott fixed the injuries to your head as best she could and your other injuries from falling which were really not so bad, but we didn't know if it would wake you up or not," said Alice, again Scorpius had to restrain himself from recoiling away from her especially when he saw Rose look up from her book momentarily sneaking a glance. Thankfully a moment later Madame Abbott scurried up and started shooing the Slytherin's away,

"This boy needs rest, you've visited enough," she said.

"But he just woke up," said Alice.

"That doesn't count, he was unconscious not asleep," said Madame Abbott getting a few confused looks from his friends. Scorpius was pretty sure she was making that up just to get them out there. But it worked and soon they were all gone and Scorpius was in peace again, well almost. He couldn't stop stealing looks at Rose who was so near to him and alone that it was driving him crazy. He could have been imagining it but it looked like she was doing the same thing. After a few minutes of this madness he saw Rose put down the book she was obviously not reading and she looked around for Madame Abbott quickly before getting out bed quickly and gracefully. She tiptoed as fast as she could and crossed the small distance that separated them, it all happened so fast that Scorpius didn't know what she was doing until her lips were on his cheek. She kissed him quickly and before she moved away she whispered in his ear,

"You've let your guard down Scorpius, now I _know_ you're still in there," And then she was standing up and grabbing her things by her bed and sprinting out of the room. But before she could make it out all the way to the door she ran smack into Alice.

"Get out of the way you pathetic Gryffindor, it should have _you_ that caught that bludger," she hissed at her. Rose took one look calmly at her and said nothing but raised one finger on her hand and left. Alice stood there furious about not being able to come up with a response while Scorpius stifled a laugh in his bed sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. For anyone was waiting for this chapter I'm sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure I would even write it until a few weeks ago. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and this might just be the last chapter of this story but I'll leave it marked as incomplete just in case. Please review if you like it or even if you don't, I can take critiques. And enjoy..**

* * *

Surprisingly it wasn't the first time Rose had been out of bed, in the middle of the night, waiting in a dark corridor for someone to arrive. Don't ask. James had insisted on doing the end of the year prank against the Slytherin's that their older cousins had always carried out. Rose loved a good prank but she wasn't entirely on board, James's need for rivalry had always bothered her, even after Scorpius had, well, left them. She was still mad at Scorpius, furious even. Everyday he gave her a reason. But after the Quidditch game she knew there was still hope and that inside that arrogant Slytherin jerk her friend might still be there. But she did love a prank. And so, she was there. Lying in wait one late Saturday night, for the Slytherins. The idea they came up with was to lure the Slytherins out to this specific corridor by spreading the rumor that the Potter-Weasley clan and quite a few other Gryffindor's were having a secret meeting there. First off, Rose saw quite a few problem with this plan.

"If they want to catch us couldn't they just alert a teacher and we'll be dead," asked Rose.

"They could, it's true. But they won't for a few reasons. One, if this is supposedly a secret Gryffindor meeting they're going to want to eavesdrop on it. Then they'll try and get us caught themselves,"

"Fine," said Rose, "But what are we going to do once we get them out there we'll all be caught,"

"I'm glad you posed this question my dear cousin," said James and he whipped out a small container labeled Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"How did you smuggle that in here? Weasley Products are banned," asked Lily.

"When you're a Weasley, there are ways," said Roxanne.

"Can I come James, please!" said Lily.

"No Lily, you're too young, you'll get us all caught. Anyway, as soon as they enter the corridor we'll set this off _and_ these," he said holding up a Box'o'rockets.

"Not bad Potter," said Roxanne, "I assume this corridor will be the one including the passageway through the portrait leading straight out to Gryffindor common rooms,"

"Er, yes. That exact corridor," said James slightly abashed, "So who's in?,"

"Apparently me," thought Rose to herself waiting that exact corridor on a Friday night. She looked across the hall to Hugo and Albus who were crouching nearest the painting planning to bolt as soon as James threw the powder and rockets. James was at the entrance to the corridor to ensure the targets would be hit along with Roxanne, each of them holding one of the projectiles. Dominique was near Rose waiting to cast the Immobulous charm on the approaching Slytherin's just to ensure they didn't get away. Rose gripped her wand tightly in anticipation. Slowly, but surely they began to hear approaching footsteps walking quietly and carefully. Then there was a loud creak from behind them and they all jumped as the portrait swung open and Lily jumped out dragging a reluctant Lucy.

"Lily? Wha-" said James just as the several dark figures charged in drawn by the noise and the sense that they may have been walking into a trap. There were a half dozen Slytherin's standing in the front at the mouth of the corridor wands drawn. Rose recognized Alice Parkinson, and with a bite of her lip, Scorpius leading the pack. James, startled by their sudden appearance and lost element of surprise he quickly tossed some of the Darkness Powder in their direction but because of their closeness it ended up Gryffindor's and cloaking the entire hall in pitch black. Rose tried to make her way to the portrait passageway in the dark but was lost in the chaos of voices shouting, body's running in all directions, and spells whizzing by people and bouncing off walls. She heard Dominique shout immobulous no doubt trying to stick to the plan but Rose had no idea if they hit the desired targets if they even hit anything. Rose let out a yelp as a spell rushed past her ear and she hit the floor wondering helplessly what to do. She very close to her what sounded like a match being struck and the sizzle of a fuse and too late Rose realized someone must have set off the rockets in an attempt to shed some light. "Get down!" she screamed warning everyone as she dropped to her knees and heard the screams heightened and the blaze of the rockets bouncing off the walls, floors, and whatever else they couldn't see. Rose was down on her knees with her hands over her head until they seemed to have fizzled out. After what felt like hours stumbling around in the darkness but what must have been only one or two minutes. The powder's effect began to wear off and they could see the damage done. There were Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike scattered all over the hall none of whom had been able to escape the spell. They all froze as one as they heard it, the approaching footsteps of a teacher, or worse, the caretaker of the castle. Then there was a mad scramble as the Slytherin's ran one way out of corridor and the Gryffindor's ran for the portrait. Rose sprinted for the portrait as did the other Gryffindor's who knew of it but got shoved out of the way by a burly Slytherin who had caught on quickly. She didn't hesitate but continued sprinting in her robes down the corner along with most of the other Slytherin's who didn't have the chance to make it through the portrait. She spotted Lucy, her young cousin, in the mess of black and green robes as they all ran and tried to get near her to get her to the safety of Gryffindor common room which was all the way across the castle without the portrait passageway. She pushed her way through the Slytherin's and grabbed her hand both still sprinting down the hall as the sound of ever gaining footsteps behind them. The pack of students reached the moving staircases that led to each of the houses common rooms. Rose and Lucy raced in front of the Slytherin's and were first on the staircase and Lucy had just made to the top when the staircase suddenly moved abruptly causing Rose to stumble to the side and grab onto the railing. Lucy stared at her panicked at the prospect of having to make it back to the common rooms alone.

"Just keep going without me, you know the password?" said Rose as the staircase carried her away from her cousin. Lucy nodded.

"Run and don't look back!," she shouted as the stairs connected to a new platform and she saw Lucy sprint away and Rose did the same, forced to find a different way to the dormitory and running onto the floor she had landed at. She was nearly out of breath now and when she saw a small door up ahead she took the opportunity. She grabbed the handle praying it was unlocked and to her relief it swung open. As she was now standing sideways she could see there was one last Slytherin who had landed on the same stairwell as her and had been behind her the whole time. Before she could even react the other house's student ran right past her into the room and she followed them. Rose closed the door and leaned against it breathing hard from running. She looked up and standing in the cramped space across from her was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

They were both still catching their breath and eyeing each other warily as Rose noticed the room they were in. It was small and could have been a broom closet except there weren't any brooms, just a large desk taking up most of the room that looked like a convenient place to hide if any teacher happened to come in and look for them. It was lit by a single lantern swinging above their heads. Before Rose's breathing slowed Scorpius surprised her by yelling,

"What were you Gryffindor's thinking?!"

"Huh?" said Rose too startled to answer.

"What was the point of all this, to bring us out in the middle of the night, let us all stumble around in chaos for a while, and then set of as much noise as possible to get all of us caught by teachers?"

"Well, to be fair, that was pretty close. We just planned for only you to get caught," said Rose.

"Well, you idiot Gryffindor's screwed it up so now all of us are going to get caught," he sighed.

"Let's just get out of here and back to our dorms before the teacher's start checking beds," said Rose passing over the insult as a result of her exhaustion.

"Right," said Scorpius. Rose turned the short distance to the door and grabbed the handle and pulled but it stayed budged shut. Rose's eyes widened as she tried again and again but the door wouldn't open. She turned around slowly and said,

"It appears the door has…locked,"

"What?!" said Scorpius pushing past her, "You must have done it wrong," He tried the door himself and pulled on it with all his weight.

"That doesn't work," said Rose.

"Well, I _know_ that now," said Scorpius.

"Let me try," said Rose holding her wand out, "Alohomora," Unfortunately nothing happened.

"Step aside," said Scorpius brandishing his own wand, "Reducto," he said but the curse bounced off of the door and flew up to hit the lantern. The glass shattered and rained down on them. One of the shards hit Rose's arm and she winced as it started to bleed. The flame went out and they both said, "Lumos," to provide light to the small room.

"Why did you close the door in the first place?" Scorpius said blaming Rose.

"I didn't know it would lock!" she said.

"Clearly," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You didn't object to me closing the door when after you ran in here nearly shoving me over," said Rose.

"Oh, I _didn't_ shove you over? Too bad," he said.

"Ugh, you are such a-" said Rose but cut off before she said it.

"What? I'm such a what?" said Scorpius daring her to say it.

"Slytherin!" Rose yelled. Scorpius looked surprised as if that wasn't what he had thought she was going to say.

"Maybe James was right," she muttered pressing her robe to her arm as it bled. Scorpius reached over and with surprising gentleness moved her hand and robe covering her cut and said, "Episky," and it began to heal itself. Rose looked up at him in surprise.

"I-I could have done that myself," she said lamely.

"A simple thank you could have sufficed," he said back to his normal self. Rose moved to the back wall and slid down to the floor.

"So I guess we're just supposed to wait here until someone comes by to look for us and we get caught,"

"I guess so," Scorpius sighed and sat down as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes each coming to terms with the fact they would be spending the rest of the term in detention.

"I hope the others got away," said Rose after thinking about how they had no idea what had happened to the rest of their housemates.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Scorpius not really meaning it.

"What do you mean, they're you're friends are they? And one of them might just think she's you're girlfriend," said Rose somewhat bitterly. Scorpius shivered at her last sentiment and said,

"Right, of course they are," Rose eyed him doubting what he had said.

"I mean, they must be great if you left all your old friends for them," said Rose slyly realizing her opportunity. Scorpius said nothing, wrestling with himself.

"I think you at least owe us, me, an explanation," said Rose, quietly. Scorpius looked at her, silver eyes meeting blue.

"I-I can't," said Scorpius looking down. Rose smiled,

"But you just did something even better. You just let your jerk guard down and showed me my real friend, and now there's no going back,"

"What?! No! I-he's not back, I can't be," he said.

"Why," said Rose looking at him seriously.

"There's really no going back?" he said.

"Nope, now that I know I will not rest until you tell me the truth," said Rose cheerfully. Scorpius sighed. And he told her everything. How his grandfather had convinced him he could never really be friends with Rose and the rest of them. And how he thought it would be a better idea to just get it over with and join the group of elite Slytherin's. Rose listened patiently though her facial expressions gave away some of her emotions and opinions on certain things. When he finished she stared at him for a long time. Then suddenly she said,

"You cut off all your ties with us, and became insanely annoying and cruel, with friends you secretly hated because your creepy grandfather said a Malfoy could never be friends with a Weasley," she said all in one breath.

Scorpius nodded feeling suddenly embarrassed now that she had put it that way.

"You are the most idiotic, naive boy I've ever met," she yelled, "You didn't think we could have talked about this, you just went ahead and-and," Rose stopped. Scorpius kissed her. He leaned forward and grabbed the collar of robes and pulled her to him. She was shocked and wide-eyed for a moment not kissing him back. Then she threw herself onto him and felt his hands in her tangled hair. It wasn't a long kiss and a few moments later they broke apart breathing hard.

The room was silent for a moment.

"So, a-are we…or just…" stammered Rose trying to make sense of what had just happened while unsuccessfully fighting off a smile that threatened to take over her whole face. Scorpius just stared wide-eyed and blankly at the wall in front of him as if in disbelief of his own actions while his cheeks were flushed a bright red in contrast to his usually pale skin. After they both struggled separately-Scorpius in silence and Rose trying to form a statement in words-for a moment they turned to look at each other. For a second there was just silence.

"Bloody hell," said Rose and at the same time they both came together and closed the already small distance between each other as the closet was so small they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Their lips met this time both expecting it and this time knowing it would take quite a bit longer to pull away.

Rose didn't know what this meant for her and Scorpius, if he would come back to being her friend and, evidently, more.

Scorpius didn't know what had come over him in the first place. In a matter of a few minutes the facade he had kept up for nearly three (miserable) years now. But he just couldn't have stood it for another second, she was so close to him and was looking at him like she knew he was about to crack. And before he knew it he was spilling everything and then-and then, he had done it. He had kissed her. Something he had wanted to do for a long time.

Or if once this chaotic night was over it would be as if it had never happened.

After he could only sit and think about what his father would say, much less his grandfather. But then something strange happened, he found that he couldn't care less. It was as if, suddenly, there was nothing else that mattered to him, except the girl sitting next to him.

She didn't even know if they would even get out of this room before the teachers found it when they would inarguably get detention for the rest of the term.

And now they were kissing again, and he couldn't have felt freer.

But at that moment she didn't care about any of that, because she was kissing Scorpius. And on a June night in the Room of Requirement, what was really required was given to them; each other.

* * *

 **Sorry, it was a little sappy there. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
